There Goes My Life
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: A songfic, Craig got Manny pregnant and now he has to deal with the repercussions, a short story shows how Craig's life changes.


"Craig are you all right?" Manny breaks the silence that had fallen.  
  
~*~All he could think about was I'm too young for this~*~  
  
"You're...you're pregnant?" Craig asks.  
  
~*~Got my whole life ahead~*~  
  
"I know, I know we are young. And I know it's a mistake." Manny responds her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
~*~I'm just a kid myself~*~  
  
"Manny we are only teenagers, we can't be having a baby." Craig states dumbly.  
  
"I know how old we are!" Manny snaps as tears slip down her cheeks, "but I'm pregnant Craig, and you're the father.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Craig asks running a hand through his hair.  
  
Manny lays a hand on her flat stomach, "I don't know, but I can't give this baby up. I've been taking to Emma's mom."   
  
~*~How'm I gonna raise one~*~  
  
"Manny we can't raise a baby, we're still in school." Craig insists.  
  
"Then fine!" Manny furiously brushes away the tears on her cheek, "I'll raise the baby on my own, no one will have to know you're the father."  
  
~*~All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke~*~  
  
Craig takes a deep breath, he suddenly knew that everything he had thought he would be doing in the future had suddenly changed. His dreams of going to college and getting a job as a photographer were gone. Craig grabs Manny's hand as she turns to go, "wait Manny don't go."  
  
"What?" Manny asks her face looks crushes.  
  
"We'll figure this out, we'll just figure out what we'll do. I'm sure Joey'll understand, he'll help us out and we can move in there."  
  
~*~Oh well, those plans are long gone  
  
And he said,  
  
There goes my life.  
  
There goes my future, my everything.  
  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.~*~  
  
Craig sighs inwardly, his life was now so different. No his life wasn't different I was over.  
  
~*~There goes my life.......~*~  
  
Manny and Craig married that year and Manny gave birth to a daughter, Isabella, at the end of the school year, and they moved in with Joey.  
  
~*~A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later~*~  
  
Several years later, while all of their friends were going to college, Manny was working at a beauty parlor and Craig was working for Joey and they lived in a small apartment nearly Joey.   
  
~*~That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator~*~  
  
Isabella's favorite thing to do was to draw pictures and daily she gave her parents pictures of anything she could think of.~*~Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl.~*~  
  
"Daddy!" Isabella always throws herself in Craig's arms when he comes home from work.   
  
"Hi princess." Craig smooths Isabella's dark hair and then kisses her forehead. "How was kindergarten."  
  
"We did finger painting." Isabella grins, "I made one for Mommy and one for you."  
  
~*~Momma's waiting to tuck her in,~*~  
  
"Isa time for bed!" Manny calls from Manny's bedroom.  
  
Isabella clings to Craig, "I wanna stay up with you, Daddy."  
  
"Go do what you're Mommy says." Craig instructs.  
  
~*~She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear~*~  
  
Isabella kisses her father and then grabs the pink teddy bear Emma had brought to her when she was born and heads toward her bedroom. "I love you Daddy." Isabella states cheerfully before yawning and then disappearing in her bedroom.  
  
~*~Sleep tight, brown eyes and bouncin' curls~*~  
  
"Sleep tight." Craig calls from the living room.  
  
~*~He smiles.....  
  
There goes my life.  
  
There goes my future, my everything.  
  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
  
There goes my life~*~  
  
Craig smiles as he returns to the work he had brought home and he can't believe how different his life was than how he's imagined it almost six years ago. He thought his entire life was over when Manny had told him that she was pregnant but instead Isabella had BECOME his life.  
  
~*~She had that Honda loaded down~*~  
  
Thirteen years later Isabella is headed toward Stanford University on a full ride scholarship. Manny was standing close by the car with her arms wrapped around her trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.  
  
~*~With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express~*~  
  
"You have everything?" Manny asks.  
  
"Mom, I have my clothes, everything for college, plus I have Daddy's credit card. It'll be all right."  
  
~*~He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go~*~  
  
Craig slams the hood of her car and turns to face her, "the car is going to get you to California all right. Make sure you get it checked when you get there though, all right?"  
  
Isabella nods, "I will."  
  
~*~She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast~*~  
  
Isabella hugs Manny first and then turns to face her Craig. Craig hugs her tightly, "I love you Daddy."  
  
"I love you Daddy." Isabella responds kissing him on the cheek.  
  
~*~And he cried,  
  
There goes my life.  
  
There goes my future, my everything.  
  
I love you.~*~  
  
As she drives away Manny is crying openly and Craig himself has a few tears slip down his cheeks as he watches as he watches his entire world drive away. 


End file.
